Power Rangers Emergency Across Time
by LT.ThomasMousy18
Summary: When time breaks up only the full force of the Power Rangers can save the world


**It has been 3 years since the evil Emperor Grumm was destroyed in battle against the S.P.D.'s B Squad, peace has fallen over the galaxy. Until a rift in sub-space was torn open in deep space releasing something into out galaxy something…Evil. **

"Hey guys what do you think?" Boom asked nearly out of breath when he ran up to the B-Squad in a green S.P.D. uniform.

"Wow Boom that's great you're a real S.P.D. Ranger now" Z smiled at him

"Yea that great Boom, you coming on patrol with us?" Bridge asked him with that notmal not so normal tone of his

"Yea you bet" Boom pulled out his Morpher and called "S.P.D. Emergency!" and in a flash he was the S.P.D. Green Ranger

"You know we don't normal power up until trouble starts don't you?" Syd asked as she looked at her nails

"Oh yea sorry….power down" Boom said as he turned back to normal "I'm just so hyped up to be on the team for real this time."

"Well that's what it is to be a Ranger" Sky said as he started walking, the other falling in behind him forming the classic Ranger walk

**The Powers on its way, Rangers save the day! Go Power Rangers go gogogo Pooooooowwwwer Raaaaangggers saaaaaaaaaaave the daaaaaaayyy!**

**Elsewhere in the city:**

"This is great living out on my own no Monsters to fight, things couldn't be…more boring" Jack said to himself as he leaned back in his chair "For once I wish something would happen"

Just then there was an explosion outside the building he was in and a cry for help. Jack rushed outside to find a hole in the ground with what looked like an Orange Power Ranger laying in it, he jumped down and pulled the Ranger out. When he removed the Ranger's helmet it ended up being a girl.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked as he tried to help her out from the hole "Who did this to you?"

"He…is back….Grumm is back" She said just before passing out and De-Morphing

Just then the other Rangers showed up Morphed and ready for action just to find Jack holding the girl in his arms as he stepped out from the hole.

"Couldn't stay away from the action huh/" Sky asked as he stepped forward in his Red Ranger uniform.

"Oh we knew it wouldn't take him long to get back into saving people" Syd teased

"Cut it out she is S.P.D." Jack snapped as he stepped closer to them

"What?1?" the Ranger all said at once as they De-Morphed

"How did this happen?" Boom asked worriedly

"She didn't say…but she did say one thing though…" Jack said

S.P.D.

Emergency Across Time.

**Back at S.P.D. Delta Base**

"WHAT!?!" Commander Cruger yelled "Grumm is alive!? How?"

"Unknown sir" jack said as he stood at attention with the Rangers "She passed out before she could explain further."

"Kat I want to know what is going on now." Cruger ordered

"Yes sir I'm already on it" Kat replied as she went over the data from the Orange Rangers' Morpher.

**The Powers on its way, Rangers save the day! Go Power Rangers go gogogo Pooooooowwwwer Raaaaangggers saaaaaaaaaaave the daaaaaaayyy!**

**S.P.D. Emergency! Rangers on they're way going to save the day! Poooooower Raaaaangeeerrrrs Saaave our day.**

**A few minutes later in the training room:**

"This can't be good for anybody" Bridge said

"If Grumm is back there is no telling what he might do." Syd sighed

"We have to stop him for good this time" Z spoke up

"She is right" Boom agreed

"We barely got him last time how much good can we do now?" Sky asked them as he stood up from the bench near the wall

"Sky is right…you guys will need all the help you can get" Jack said as he walked in "I still have my old uniform so maybe I could lend a hand"

"No Jack this is our fight now, not yours" Sky replied

"That girl got dropped right in front of where I was staying I think that makes me involved" Jack said

"What do you mean?" Bridge asked

"Do you think it was luck that dropped her there? I am willing to bet that Grumm let her crash there to send me a message" Jack explained

"No way he could have known you would be there" Z said

"Maybe Jack has a point" Sky said

"What?" Boom asked confused

"I mean we were close enough to get there fast and jack was right there when it happened Grumm must have been watching us" Sky said

**Part Two:**

**On board a ship heading to Earth:**

"Earth is an open target for evil now" a man wearing a cloak said to himself .

Just then three men in black armor charged into the room "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship/" the first demanded .

"This is none of your business" the cloaked man replied.

"We shall see" the first said as he and his two men pulled swords and walked toward him..

**Earth Year 3000:**

"Guys we have a problem" Trip said as he looked over his control screen.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"There is a Rip in Space time in the year 2028" Trip answered.

"That's back during the days of S.P.D. right?" Katie asked.

"Yea and if there is trouble we better lend a hand" Jen said as she walked up .

"Should we tell him about it?" Trip asked.

"I think we might have to this time" Jan replied with a slight grin .

**Earth Year 2001:**

"This is so not good" Wes said as the Rangers explained what had happened.

"We know" Jen said as she pulled a Morpher out of her pocket "Thought you might need this."

"Thanks now lets get going." Wes smiled as he put the Crono Morpher on his wrist.

"So your coming with the team then?" Trip asked with a grin.

"Yea looks like it Trip." Wes said as they started walking toward the outskirts of town where they're time ship was located.

**Present Day Earth (2028) :**

"We're receiving a distress call from a ship drifting in space near the moon." Kat said as she looked up from her computer.

"We don't have time for this we need to be tracking down Grumm." Cruger growled

"It has a Morphing Grid signature around it." Kat replied

"But all the Rangers are here." Jack said as he walked in "How is that possible?"

"I don't know but the Rangers will find out." Cruger said as he looked at the computer "Rangers to the Launch Bay your going into space to check on something."

**On the Space Ship:**

"Its kind of creepy here don't ya think" Boom said as he looked around

"Over here I've found something" Syd said as she pushed open a door to find the three men from before tied to a control panel

"Looks like this thing was high jacked." Z said as she looked over Syd's shoulder.

"yea that was me" the cloaked man said as he walked up with Sky and Bridge right behind him.

"We found him by the Distress Beacon" Bridge said

"They haven't been paying much attention to me, I'm Prince Dex I came here to warn you about something" he tried to explain.

"We can talk about this back at the Base" Sky said.

**Part Three:**

**S.P.D. Delta Base:**

"Its good to know there are still allies out there in the Galaxy" Kat said to Dex

"Yes well I'm sure that you have many others besides me" Dex said politely

"Lets hope" Cruger said "Now what is it you are here to say?"

"Well I am Prince Dex I was sent here by my people to warn you that great Evil from all around the verse is gathering at a central point on the far edge of this Galaxy" Dex explained

"That doesn't sound to good" Bridge sighed

"What exactly can we do to stop them?" Z asked

"probably nothing" Syd replied

"That's not true" Dex spoke up "We can gather up all the forces of good and strike at them first"

"It would take to long to gather that kind of a force up" Sky said

"Not if you have help" a voice said over the comm.

"Is that who I think it is?" Z asked

"Yea its me" the voice said

"Sam, what is going on?" Sky asked "Is there something wrong with history again?"

"yes I'm afraid to say, but Nova and I are on our way back in time with the help of some new friends, we'll be there soon" Sam said as the comm. Cut off

"Sam?" Bridge asked

"You called" He replied as he and the Time Force Rangers along with Nova walked through the door

"That was fast" Jack said with a grin

"Yes well we do grantee our pizza in 30 minutes or less Katie joked

"Hello Rangers it is an honor to meet you all the Red TF Ranger said "I'm Wes, Yellow over there is Katie, Green is Trip, Blue is Lucas, and Pink is Jen"

"It is good to have you aboard" Cruger said as he offered his had to Wes

"Sorry but we better not" Jen said as she stepped forward "We need to go to decontamination first just in case"

"In case of what?" Jack asked

"Chemicals that could harm you of course" Dex said as he stepped forward "I can sense it on them already"

**Later:**

"Hey Dex wait up" Sam said as he and Nova walked behind him

"Oh hello Sam, Nova…how are you getting along?" Dex asked

"We where going to ask you the same" Sam said

"I'm alright" Dex smiled

"That's good" Nova said softly

"Nova and me are doing okay too just having trouble fitting in is all" Sam explained

"Yea but you two are from earth so you fit in better" Dex sighed

"Oh come on that's not true" Nova replied softly "We don't fit in any better being from the future and all"

"That's true" Sam agreed "We know things about the people here that they don't want too so they don't talk to us at all…not counting the Rangers of course they cant get enough of our stories"

"Hmm…I see I think" Dex smiled "So who is up for some dinner I'm buying"

"Alright" Nova answered with a smile

**Earth, 2005, Angle Grove:**

Sitting in the park four very familiar friends talked about old times.

"I'm telling you guys it will be great to hang out just like in high school" Kimberly grinned

"Yea but without the Puddies I hope" Trini joked

"You said it" Zack agreed

"So what are we going to do this week?" Jason asked

"Well I have some Ideas" A man's voice said from behind the trees

"Is that?" Trini asked

"Couldn't be" Jason said

"It is" Kimberly grinned

Hey guys" the man said as he stepped out from behind the tree

"Billy!" the three of them said at once

"Been a while" Billy grinned as he walked up getting a huge from the girls

"What took you so long man?" Jason asked as he shock Billy's hand

"Oh you know saving the Galaxy and everything, ya never can tell how long it will take" Billy smiled "So where is Tommy?"

"He left town a long time ago" Jason said sadly

"Last I heard he was on some trip to South Africa with some Mercer guy" Trini replied

"To bad I would have liked to see him again" Billy sighed

"So what are you doing now/" Zack asked

"oh ya know looking for a place to set up shop" Billy grinned

"How bout we head out to the old Command Center you could probably fix it up a bit" Jason suggested

"Not a bad idea" Kimberly smiled

"Yea we'll all help out" Trini grinned

"Definitely man" Zack agreed

"Then its settled" Billy laughed "Just like the good 'ol days"

**Later at the Command Center:**

"Wow this isn't as bad as I thought it would be" Jason smiled as they looked at the old display case that held they're costumes from way back

"That's because I've been working on it" Tommy said as he steeped out from the shadows

"Wow Tommy what happened to you?" Kimberly asked in shock at his hair and go-tee

"Well well you grew up good" Zack said as he leaned against the wall

"Glad to see you again Tommy" Trini smiled

"Same here man" Jason grinned

"Yea its Morphinominal" Billy chuckled as he stepped up to Tommy

"Glad to have you back man" Tommy said to him

**Part Four:**

"So what do you guys think?" Tommy asked as he gave them a tour of the Command Center

"Its great up to date and everything" Jason replied

"it's a little behind what I'm used to but I think it could work" Billy said the paused "Sorry I guess I'll have to work on that"

"Yea or you might get your self a butt whoop'n" Kimberly joked

"Great" Billy sighed

"Don't scare him Kimberly" Trini laughed

The group of old friends laughed as four teens walked in from the next room

"What gives Dr. O. you said that we couldn't tell anybody bout the new set up" Ethan said annoyed

"Yea what's up?" Kira asked

"Come on Doc give" Conner asked

"Guys don't you know who they are?" Trent asked them

"Uh…no" the three of them said at once

"We're the Power Rangers" the old group asked at once (not counting Tommy)

"More Rangers?" Ethan asked "How many of us are there?"

"A lot" Tommy said as he walked over next to Conner "Dino Thunder meet Mighty Morphing"

"Its so cool to meet the first group of Power Rangers" Trent said as he looked at them all "You guys where my heroes growing up"

"Thanks kid make us feel old why don't you" Kimberly sighed

"Sorry" Trent blushed

"Yellow Petra Ranger" Kira said the them

"Blue Tricera Ranger" he said as he introduced himself

"Red Tyranno Ranger" Conner said

"I'm the White Drago Ranger" Trent said

**Part Five:**

Just then the alarms went off just out of habit the first set of rangers grabbed for they're Morphers then stopped

"That's weird" Kimberly said

"Yea felt like old times" Zack commented

"Definitely" Trini agreed


End file.
